Edward
'''Edward '''is a blue mixed-traffic engine who resides on the North Western Railway (later known as SodorRail starting in 1997). Edward is in charge of the Brendam Branch Line, which he runs commonly alongside BoCo, though other engines such as Donald and Douglas have been known to run the line alongside them during times of need. Edward is often made fun of by the other engines for his age, but they are often found eating their words when Edward steps in to save the day! Edward, despite his age, often gives sage advice to the engines whenever needed and has even been known to be the one engine Sir Topham Hatt turns to restore order on the line. Biography Edward was built in 1896 for the Furness Railway and primarily worked on the Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line. Under the watchful eye of the elderly but kindhearted Claire, Edward learned the basics that were needed in order to run a successful railway. In 1915, during the Great War (World War I), Edward was assigned to, and transferred over to Sodor to help with the War Effort. Under Jane Brown-Hatt, Edward helped the other engines expand Sodor's network, and began to make lifelong friends, such as the cheeky Thomas, who was assigned to the same region and was with Edward during their travel from London to Tidmouth. Upon Ms. Hatt's husband, Topham Hatt I returning from his service in the Great War, both Edward and Thomas were purchased by A.W. Dry and Co. to serve as utility engines throughout Sodor, assisting to wherever they were needed. By 1923, the Railway Act had passed, making four major railway companies on the Mainland, and allowing Sodor's Standard Gauge Railways to become known as the North Western Railway. Shortly afterward, Edward was numbered 2, as he was the second engine to have been sold over to Hatt after the Furness Railway acknowledged that Edward would no longer be needed for work on their railway. After finding out that Edward was a shy-steamer, Hatt had the local works at Crovan's Gate give him an overhaul, making him a more reliable engine for the railway's passenger and goods service. However, that same year, more engines showed up, leaving Edward with little work to do. To the delight of the larger engines, Edward was restricted to Vicarstown Sheds, with those same engines believing that Edward was too old to work. An engine crew took pity on Edward, and decided to let him out again, where he proved himself well with both coaches and trucks, much to the shock of the other engines! Throughout the 1920s, Edward ended up having several adventures, including pushing Gordon up a hill, allowing Thomas to take a goods train, and even helping the recently freed Henry with Gordon's failed express after the big engine had burst his safety valve! Afterward, Gordon and Henry both gave respect to Edward ever since, for the most part. Both the Great Depression and World War II remained quiet on Edward's end, especially the war due to Edward having been one of the lucky North Western Railway engines to have survived the war during all bombings of the Island. By the 1950s, Edward's life began to take different turns, as his maintenance began to fall apart. It wasn't until he saved James during a runaway that he was granted his overhaul. The 1960s saw Edward prove himself yet again after getting his passengers home despite being badly injured on his right side. Once again, the engines grew more respect for the old engine. Since then, Edward has had one of the quieter lives of the engines on SodorRail. There have been no signs of retiring for the old engine, and he's enjoyed his life on the Brendam Branch Line, known as one of the quieter ones of SodorRail. Edward has taken up a great friendship with many, notably Trevor, whom he saved from scrap in the 50s. Category:Engines Category:SodorRail Engines Category:Engines built in 1896 Category:Males Category:Characters created by Wilbert Awdry